List of Quotes - KOS-MOS
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters KOS-MOS and T-elos. KOS-MOS Intro *Affirmative. I shall perform my role and no more. *Battle systems set to close quarters combat. *The hostiles will be destroyed using any means neccessary. *(Mary) Will pain make me whole...? *Affirmative. All obstacles to our mission will be eliminated. *Sampling will be conducted concurrent to combat. *Locked on to target. Commencing. *Combat systems, all green. *Auto safety disengaged. Target will now be destroyed. *Understood. Due consideration will be made-nya. Special Attack *Phase Transfer Cannon, opening. *Chest, unlocking. *Condenser, full power. *Initializing Final Battle Mode. *Phase Transfer Cannon on standby. *Targets, locked on. Support Attack *Engaging, Full Mode. *Combination attack with T-elos. *Tactical Arts-nya. *Axis clear, Supporting. *Activating Support Attack. *Understood. Entering combat. Victory *A decline in appearance has been noted. We are both in need of cleaning. *There is room for consideration in our combat pattern. *I was happy to be of service. *Target is unresponsive. Mission complete. *All hostiles have been eliminated. *Destruction of hostiles confirmed. All systems green. T-elos Intro *You should be thankful. Your miserable life ends here. *Enough with the useless prattle. All we need to do is kill them. *Maggots like these aren't even worth the effort. *Gah, how annoying. *I am T-elos, the embodiment of absolute order! *Just don't get us killed trying to show off. *Who cares. All we need to do is kill them. *All who stand in my way shall receive no mercy! *Heh. How entertaining... *And? What is it you're trying to say? Special Attack *Hahaha, end of the line! *I'll send you to hell! *KOS-MOS, don't hesitate. *Look at this, and you'll die. Multi Attack *Follow my lead, KOS-MOS! *Play time! *I'll take care of them all! *I will kill you all! *Combat Performance, activated! *They are so pathetic! *I'll dispose of each of you in turn. *This is where you die! Support Attack *I'll do as I please. *Don't think you can just snap your fingers! *Weaklings! Commencing attack! *I'm gonna enjoy this! *KOS-MOS, don't get in my way. *Stop dragging your feet. Victory *This was the only possible outcome. Don't challenge your superiors. *You never had enough power to begin with... *Ugh, you could at least try to say something witty. *Gah. Isn't there anything else worth killing around here? *Don't think too highly of yourself. We won because of me. *Who's next? I'm not through destroying things! Paired Characters Intro *'KOS-MOS': T-elos, I'm removing safety locks on all of my weapons-nya. T-elos: ...KOS-MOS. You need to fix that speech malfunction right away. *'KOS-MOS (Mary)': T-elos. We must learn the reason why we arrived in this world. T-elos: I could care less. I only need one thing... *'T-elos': The fact that I even had to deal with scum like this makes me sick! KOS-MOS: Getting sick is not one of our functions. *'T-elos': Heh heh, you should be thankful. Your miserable life will be over shortly. KOS-MOS: Understood. Maximum priority will be given to efficiency and speed. *'T-elos': Maggot. I'll teach you your place. KOS-MOS: Understood, T-elos. Engaging the enemy with all restraints removed. Victory *'T-elos': KOS-MOS! Accept your fate of becoming one with me! KOS-MOS: ...This is not the time for that now, T-elos. *'T-elos': Pathetic. They aren't even worth fighting. KOS-MOS: T-elos. It is dangerous to underestimate your opponent. *'KOS-MOS': Appearance has declined by 5%. T-elos, please initiate cleaning. T-elos: What!? Don't ask me! Do it yourself. Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'KOS-MOS': All systems, ready to go. Alisa: All my systems check out as well! T-elos: It certainly doesn’t look that way. Put your head back on. Victory *'T-elos': Just accept your fate to become one with me, KOS-MOS! KOS-MOS: You know that I cannot respond to the request, T-elos. Alisa: Would this be of any help, T-elos? Arthur Intro T-elos: Limiter removed! I'll blow you all to pieces! Arthur: I shall remove my limiter as well! KOS-MOS: I do not think that should have been removed, Arthur. Bahn Intro *'Bahn': So only your breastplates come off? Why not go all the way? T-elos: Heh, and why would we want to get rid of our armor in the first place? KOS-MOS: That is not one of our functions to begin with, T-elos. Batsu Intro *'T-elos': What the hell are you staring at, boy? Batsu: Did you guys used to go to Pacific High? KOS-MOS: I think you are mistaking us for someone else, Batsu. Bruno Intro *'T-elos': Time to decimate this maggot. Don’t just stand there! Bruno: Killer robots in sexy getups... This is some scary stuff. KOS-MOS: We are humanoid, anti-Gnosis tactic systems, Bruno. Devilotte Intro *'T-elos': Fool! I'll crush you like an insect! Devilotte: I haven't seen such pure evil in years. You have my permission to join the Four Heavenly Kings! KOS-MOS: That does not fall within the purpose for which we were constructed, so we must decline, Devilotte. Flynn Intro *'T-elos': Heh, can a pretty boy like you really fight? KOS-MOS: T-elos, you should not lower our ally’s morale. Flynn: You’ll have no doubts about my abilities after you see my swordplay. Heihachi Intro Heihachi: Heh, heh... I wish I could show you to old man Bosconovitch. KOS-MOS: Who is this Bosconovitch? T-elos: Heh, no doubt he's just another mad scientist. Imca Intro *'Imca': There is no need to expose yourself when using a powerful weapon. T-elos: That's just how we're made. If you have a problem with it go talk to our creators. KOS-MOS: It was most likely part of our design concept. Victory *'T-elos': Heh, is that it? A maggot should know its place. KOS-MOS: It really is impossible to resist us with that level of combat ability. Imca: In other words, we cannot lose. Juri Intro *'T-elos': If you get in my way I'll kill you, little girl. Juri: Just who the hell do you think you're talking to, you glorified mannequin?! KOS-MOS: Please do not get your targets confused, T-elos, Juri. Victory *'Juri': Ahaha! Dead already? That was hardly a fight! T-elos: Hahaha! Maggots like that shouldn't even bother trying! KOS-MOS: It is good to see that both of you at least agree on something. Lady Intro *'Lady': Optical weaponry and Phase Transfer Cannons…Let me take a closer look. T-elos: Hey don’t touch me! Get out of here! KOS-MOS: Lady, please save the physical examinations for until after combat is finished. Lindow Intro *'Lindow': Super beautiful and super strong. Who could ask for more? T-elos: Heh, it’ll take more than flattery to win me over! KOS-MOS: It appears T-elos’ combat abilities have increased, Lindow. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neito': Our enemies are a bit fierce, so I'm here instead of Neneko. T-elos: Heh, as if that's going to change anything! KOS-MOS: It actually makes the situation impossible to assess, Neito. Rikiya Intro Rikiya: T-elos, The evil I sense in you is very powerful, but there is something hollow to it. T-elos: What's that supposed to mean!? Don't piss me off! KOS-MOS: That hollowness might be something we share now. Sänger Intro *'Sänger': Not even Shadow-Mirrors possesses this level of technology... T-elos: What're you staring at, old man?! Let's get moving! KOS-MOS: Sänger. All of our mechanisms are classified material. Saya Intro T-elos: Saya, we meet again. I see you're as much of a schemer as always. Saya: Oh, Telo-telo. Don't tell me you've gotten a taste for it too? KOS-MOS: Saya, please do not not provoke T-elos. Tron Intro *'Tron': I might be able to develop a new servbot by studying you two... T-elos: What’re you mumbling about? You won’t learn anything from me! KOS-MOS: I am afraid that would likely infringe upon Vector’s patents, Tron. Victory *'KOS-MOS': Looks have declined by 5%. I need cleaning. Servbots: Let’s go take a bath! We’ll wash your back! T-elos: Don’t start getting too friendly now. Ulala Intro Ulala: KOS-MOS, T-elos. Do you have any comments for our viewers? KOS-MOS: Shion... I swear I will return to your side. T-elos: Maiden with no past... Wait for me. Victory Ulala: KOS-MOS, T-elos, which one of you is stronger? T-elos: Can't you tell? If not I'm more than willing to prove it here and now. KOS-MOS: Please refrain from making comments that will adversely affect our teamwork, Ulala. Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': Villains, begone from my sight! T-elos: You've got guts to say that to me. KOS-MOS: Valkyrie was speaking to our opponents, T-elos. Vashyron Intro *'KOS-MOS': Enemy organism confirmed. Phase Transfer Cannon is on standby. T-elos: Heh heh, good idea... Phase Transfer Cannon, standby! Vashyron: Man, these two have some serious bunker busters! Category:Quotes